


Out of the Cold into the Darkness

by Brienna_Bell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Castiel, Innocent Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Brienna_Bell
Summary: Castiel loses his grace, and feels like he cannot help the Winchesters without his powers.  He saves someone and starts to feel things for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel had lost his grace. He had been ‘human’ for a little over a month, still not okay with it, but he secretly loved the feelings he had. Also now he could eat food and actually enjoy it.

He had been riding the bus, since the Winchesters were on a hunt without him, (he felt useless, not being able to snap them anywhere, or heal them, no use for him on a hunt. That’s only Castiel’s thinking, the Winchesters thought he should be there with them. Since he sat this one out, he just wanted to travel a little, see a few parts of the planet that were still alive. He got off the bus and walked a few miles to a back road that had a bridge over a stream. 

A beautiful view. No, not this time. Not today. 

It was now pouring down rain with a slightly crispness in the air. He watched the rain as he realized he was getting cold, he had found a large shady tree to stand underneath waiting for the rain to stop, or just slow down.

Y/N’s car was coming fast, Cas heard it first, almost mistaking it for Dean’s impala. He turned towards the sound and noticed the car was skidding onto the bridge, the driver suddenly seemed to lose control as it broke the small guardrail on the side of the bridge. CRASH! He suddenly realized what was happening, almost like it was moving too fast, but going in slow motion as well.

He ran out from under the protection of the tree and flew into action. He almost slipped in the mud that was next to the guardrail. The guardrail wasn’t the problem, it had been lodged into the car, trapping the driver as it started to sink into the stream. Luckily it had barely punched Y/N, It had grazed her left scalp on the left side. Y/N was knocked unconscious. Her face started to fall into the water, the murky muddy water. 

Cas jumped into the water which was at his waist. the car was stuck in an awkward position. He tried the drivers door realizing the guardrail had it stuck. He grew nervous as he realized y/n was still in there. Damn it. why did he have to lose his grace! He could snap you out and help you and heal you. 

With determination and strength he got the passenger door to open enough to reach and unbuckle the seatbelt. The driver was almost face first in the water.

He had been able to get you out of the deathtrap of a car and onto the street, walking towards the tree. It had slowly stopped raining, now just mist. He was carrying you. Almost like you weighed nothing, but it was his adrenaline pumping. His heart beat fast as he layed you down under the tree, 

Cas flipped out his cell phone and called Dean.

“Dean.” He said in an urgent tone. “I need you here, I think she’s dead.”

You stirred under him as he held you close to him. “oh, I guess she’s okay?”

Dean was so confused and he was already driving, Sam took the phone.

“Cas, where are you? We’ll come and get ya. Okay?” Castiel nodded.

Dean laughed on the other end of the phone. “Cas, we can’t tell if you said yes or no. Are you nodding your head? you know we cant see that over the phone.” 

“Yes.” He gave them directions and they were with him within 30 minutes.

 

—

You don’t remember much, not even your name. Something happened something horrible… until mr. blue eyes saved you. You shivered violently as Cas held you in the back of the impala. He was so worried, not sure why his stomach felt funny. You had opened your eyes looking at Mr. Blue eyes and passed out again. Dean had given Cas a blanket from the trunk of the car which was wrapped around you, with Castiel’s body heat for more warmth.

“Dean. She’s very…”

Dean looked at the rearview mirror, then back on the road. “I know she looks near death.”

“No… I don’t think that’s why my stomach feels funny.”

“Are you gonna vomit Cas? Cuz if so you can get the hell outta Baby and walk.”

“No… it’s like a weird excited feeling. She’s very beautiful. I think I want to keep her.” He looked at her innocently.

“Cas, she’s a human, not a pet…” He shook his head at the innocence of Castiel, since he had lost his grace. He seemed different, happier… now he had saved someone, and because he was an angel, because he needed to. Somehow Cas had been drawn to y/n.

Sam was in the passenger seat and had fallen asleep, exhausted. He was up all night researching to help with this new case. Dean had fallen asleep easily after drinking his alcohol.

“Cas, do you know who she is?” Dean asked curiously.

“No, Dean. I do not.”

“Could you check her pockets and see if you can find a phone or something? maybe her ID?”

Cas checked her pockets and came up with a recipt for gas, a pack of gum, ten dollars and 58 cents. if she had ID it was probably in her car, in that damn water.

“Dean I do not like this. When are we there?”

“You mean are we there yet? No… just 2 more minutes and we’ll be at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you are taken to the hospital, the Winchesters try to find out who you are.

Dean stopped the impala right in front of the emergency door of the hospital, keeping the engine running. 

I got her Dean, thanks." Sam gets out of the car. Lifts the seat, as Cas steps out lifting  you up out of the car and Sam closes the door, walking with your blue-eyed hero into the hospital.

"Help! Can I get some help over here?!" Sam says in a quick panic. 

Soon the staff grab a gurney and take you behind a curtain of an ER room. 

"What happened?" A male nurse asks lightly as he checked your vitals. "Has she been unconcious long?" Castiel opened his mouth trying to speak only to have nothing come out.

Sam stood at the curtain, arms crossed letting the doctors work on you. "She was in a car accident. My friend here found her like this after saving her from out of her crushed car."

"Do you know her name? Anything else that might help us?" Cas and Sam shook their heads.

Just then Dean comes into the ER searching for Cas and Sam... and you. He heard the commotion behind the curtain #3 and cleared his throat. "Sammy?"

Sam peeked out the curtain motioning for Dean to come in. Dean stepped behind the curtain. 

"There's too many people in here. I'm sorry only one of you can stay in here with her. And I will need some more information, so if two of you could come with me." A man in a white coat and clipboard looked at the three men. The Winchesters went out in the hall with the doctor.

Castiel of course stayed. He watched quietly out of the way, trying desperately not to shed a tear. Soon the staff had taken you to the MRI machine and also took you to get some x-rays. Cas stayed in close proximity to you. He wasn't able to go with you to the Xray room, or MRI room so each time he stood outside the doors. 

 ---2 hours later---

 Sam and Dean arrived at the tow truck place immediately showing their FBI badges, to the man behind the counter. The man was in his early forties, balding hair, with a slight beer gut, and around 5'6".

"We are working a case and need to get evidence from this car... it's a light blue '78 mustang. It was taken from a wreck from the Johnsten bridge... the stream under it." Dean said as he and Sam put their badges away.

The man behind the counter nodded as he got up and let the 'agents' out back where your wrecked car was.

 A few minutes later, Sam and Dean searched thru your entire car. Dean looked in the trunk, while Sam checked the front. Looking in the glove box, Sam found a registration card. "Got it. I think..." Sam waved the paper up. He also found a notebook in the glovebox. He studied it turning it over remembering his Dad's journal.

"Sammy... check this out." Sam rushed over to the trunk. A smile formed on Dean's face. "She's a hunter too." Dean exclaimed. He held up a knife, and showed some the other items. Dean took your bags out of your car realizing you too, had been living from your car.

Sam was quiet for a moment he thought he had recognized y/n from somewhere... but maybe they never met. But maybe it was from a hunting trip from long ago.

Dean rummaged thru your items and took everything and put it in his trunk.  He didn't want to forget anything. Luckily there had not been water damage to the trunk or the glove box. The seats of the interior and the engine were another story. Dean wondered if there was a way for him to fix your car, much like Baby, he was sure your car had been your happy place. 

Soon Dean's phone rang. He quickly picked it and put it up to his ear as he shut both car trunks. "Cas?"

Sam swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat. "What is it Dean?"

"She's awake." A sigh of relief came in unison from both of the brothers.

They quickly went back to Cas and you.

\------

Your eyes slowly open as you squint to see... it feels bright. A woodsy/raindrop/sexy as hell, smell comes into your nose. Smells familiar. A shadow slowly starts to come into focus as your eyes adjust it's Mr. Blue Eyes! 

You frown trying to think of where you are. 

He suddenly sees your awakening. he quickly flips his phone out and says something quick in the phone. He nods his head as Dean says they know your name but that was all he said. 

You raise an eyebrow looking at this gorgeous man sitting next to you. A sharp pain makes your head spin. "Ah..." You try to say quietly but gorgeous man notices... you lift your hand to wear the pain is throbbing and feel a bandage on your head. You gulped as you tried to remember what happened. 

"Hi... y/n, I'm Castiel. I found you and... well my friends and I brought you here. He said nothing of being an angel as he didn't want to worry you. He lightly smiled as he held your hand you felt his warm comfortable hand lightly rub the palm of yours.  "I'm here... if you feel you need me." He smiled trying to get you to smile back. His smile was contagious, as you smiled softly back towards him, putting your other hand on his.

This time you both stared into each other's eyes as if you were looking for one another's souls.

You broke eye contact as you felt suddenly in so much pain. Wait... aren't you in a hospital? What about your pain medication? You looked up at the IV bag. One was empty.

Castiel noticed the look on your face so he got up out of the room and looked for a nurse or doctor. "Hey, can I get some help in here? My girl.... my friend is in pain, can you fix it?" 

You hadn't heard Cas as your mind flooded as memories of the crash came into your thoughts. 

\---a while later---

The doctors had upped your meds and had checked on your vitals.

Soon the brothers arrived to your room number. Cas was outside combing his hand through his hair. His palms were sweaty. He didn't remember needing to wipe them on his pants before, but he did it on instinct.

 "Oh good you guys found the room.  Sorry I forgot to say which room number she was in. She's awake now." He said suddenly sounding serious. He whispered, "I don't think she knows anything..."

"What do you mean?" Wondered Sam as he went to the door to your room. He looked down at Cas. 

Castiel tilted his head as he wasn't sure what to say. He let the brothers go in, motioning for them to leave the hallway. 

"She doesn't remember what?" Dean asked impatiently.

They all entered the room. 

You bit your lip as you heard the commotion near your door. Three beautiful men walked through. Mr. Blue Eyes (Castiel), Mr. Sexy Hair, and Mr. Green Eyes. You felt your heart skip a beat as you tried to lift yourself up from the bed. Castiel came to your rescue and helped you sit up... moving some pillows behind you, he also pressed the arrow on your bed to move it upward slightly.

You tilted your head and looked at the other men. Castiel sat on the side if your bed as you had motioned  for him to sit. 

"Hey, um... so..." You cleared your throat as Cas stared at you holding your hand.

"It's okay... these are my friends, Dean and Sam Winchester." They smiled at you.

Oh so those two were married. Figured, but what about your hero was he...

Dean cleared his throat.

Sam gripped the notebook in his hand. "So my brother and I found your stuff in your car most of it was salvageable." Sam said.

You let out a small chuckle. "Oh so you're not a married couple?" You laughed lightly as Cas tilted his head,  frowning at you. "No they are brothers."

"Okay... good, so... um... what did I have in my car?" You looked at the men. "Please sit guys... there's two chairs. Sorry not much furniture." You tried to lighten the weird tension in the room.

Luckily they both obliged and sat on the two chairs. You licked your lips and bit your bottom lip.

You had already been told you had a head injury which caused some memory issues. You just couldn't bare the thought of not knowing anything. You were given your name, that was it.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances at each other. "Well... we know you don't remember much but we found this." Sam got out of his chair, handing you the notebook, and he sat back down. You frowned as you took it from him and curiously flipped it open. You swallowed hard as the words confused you. 

"What the hell is this?!" You said it angrily, not meaning to. "Ummm...now I'm even more confused." You frowned and tried to read the book. There was a few pictures of weird creatures and their whereabouts were listed.  

You cleared your throat and took a deep breath. The three men tried to think of what to say... you looked at the first page seeing a dedication to y/n.

You raise an eyebrow and read the words again. ("To my daughter y/n, these are the monsters that I've dealt with and where I've caught them. I hope this helps with your travels... be safe. Dad")

A few parts of it seemed to jog your memory... chasing a werewolf, vampire, wendigo, witch, etc.

Suddenly you remembered more. Your name: y/f/n, y/l/n... but that was it... Nothing about you falling in love, no idea what any of your family and friends look like... 

Suddenly the floodgates opened. You sobbed into your hands as Castiel pulled you into a hug. 

Your breathing and heartrate suddenly started to go speratic. Castiel breathed calmly, looking at you. You took deep breaths until your heart rate and breathing came back into a normal rhythym. You gently let go of Castiel.

The three men look at each other... not knowing what else to say.

You laid back on your bed, finally finding the arrow button to move it back.

You yawn, and look at Castiel. "I'm still..."

You try to keep your eyes open but eventually fall into a restful sleep. 

Tomorrow you would have to come with grips of what happened to you today... maybe it'll be better and you'll remember more than just your name and the weird creatures.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The readers car is one from my childhood. My dad had a light blue '78 mustang and I loved it. It was gonna be mine when I got to be 16... or so i thought. 
> 
> Sadly the car had to be 'put down' at the junkyard. I cried when we said goodbye to the car! So goofy, right? =)


End file.
